Hutt/Leyendas
Los hutt son una especie de gasterópodos con brazos pequeños, bocas profundas y grandes ojos, que controlan un gran territorio espacial, llamado el Espacio Hutt. La especie es originaria del planeta Varl, pero adoptaron a Nal Hutta como su mundo hogar. Características Un hutt adulto es una criatura obesa, pesando en total más o menos una tonelada. Tal vez inconscientemente, ellos se volvieron sedentarios, pasando sus días en absoluta flojera, y viajando en repulsores o en plataformas tiradas por esclavos. Mucha de su masa descansa en sus largas y grandes colas. En la sociedad hutt, la obesidad equivale a poder y status, mientras los hutt delgados son considerados desafortunados y débiles. De hecho, la anchura de un hutt, gordura y poderosa musculatura, les permite moverse mucho más rápido que sus pies, que terminaron uniéndose a la cola. Su anchura, su gran capa de grasa y volumen es fruto de la evolución, manteniendo la temperatura de su cuerpo. De hecho, la piel de un hutt es suficientemente gruesa para resistir muchos disparos láser antes de tocar un órgano vital, dándole al hutt el tiempo suficiente para aplastar a su atacante. También son resistentes a muchos elementos químicos que para otras razas son letales. Los hutt son también inmunes a control mediante la Fuerza por tener una mente muy desarrollada, muchos de ellos son calculadores e inteligentes. Tienen la habilidad de ver la luz ultravioleta y otras frecuencias invisibles para el ojo humano. Por esto, muchos hutt construyen sus palacios en penumbra, para poder superar a los que lo rodean en visión. Los hutt carecen de un esqueleto convencional, pero poseen una armadura como manto, que les ayuda a soportar todo el peso de su cuerpo. Pueden aguantar la respiración por un gran periodo de tiempo y son omnívoros. Vehículos Los hutt pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en sus tronos o sillas en sus últimos años. Los hutt más ágiles usan sus músculos inferiores para empujar hacia adelante y avanzar. Otros hutt sin embargo, para ir a cualquier lugar, usan un deslizador. Algunos de los hutt mas impedidos, usaban tronos de poder, con las que no necesitan hacer ningún movimiento. Los hutt también utilizaban una nave pequeña para transportarse. Este lo utilizo Ziro el Hutt para escapar con Cad Bane de Coruscant entregando al senador de Ryloth. Historia Los hutt son originarios del planeta Varl en el sistema Ardos. De acuerdo con la leyenda hutt, Varl orbitaba alrededor de dos soles, Evona y Ardos. Evona y Ardos eran dioses para los hutt. Evona fue consumido por un agujero negro, y furioso, Ardos expulsó sus capas externas de gas y destruyó a los otros planetas del sistema estelar. thumb|left|[[Jabba Desilijic Tiure/Leyendas|Jabba Desilijic Tiure, más conocido como Jabba el hutt]]De alguna forma, Varl sobrevivió, pero su atmósfera fue destruida y su biosfera fue devastada. Los hutt abandonaron el arrasado planeta. Creían que al sobrevivir se habían convertido en semi-dioses. En el 26.000 ABY, los hutt y los t'landa til migraron a través del espacio a Evocar en el sistema Y'Toub, los hutt lo llamaron Nal Hutta, o "Joya Gloriosa" en huttés. Habiendo tomado Evocar como nuevo hogar, cambiaron su tecnología a los evocii por terrenos en Evocar. En el 25.100 ABY, el derrotado Xim el Déspota murió en la mazmorra de su palacio en Kossak, en Evocar. Los hutt continuaron con los trueques hasta que los evocii se dieron cuenta que su hogar les pertenecía. Palacios Hutt, grandes parques y otras construcciones fueron levantados en todo Evocar, y los evocii no pudieron hacer nada. Ellos apelaron a la Antigua República, pero esta, apoyó a los hutt. Los evocii fueron finalmente expulsados de Evocar por los hutt, y migraron a la quinta luna del planeta, que más tarde se conocería como Nar Shaddaa. En Nar Shaddaa, los evocii empezaron a mutar por los experimentos que se llevaron a cabo en la luna. Los evocii creyeron, erróneamente, que se debía a la contaminación de la atmósfera. Sus descendientes se refugiaron en los niveles más bajos de la Nar Shadda. Por un tiempo, Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa prosperaron ya que por ellas pasaban importantes rutas comerciales. Pero como resultado, Nal Hutta y su luna se convirtieron en un paraíso para piratas, contrabandistas, y otros criminales. Al principio de su historia interestelar, los hutt fundaron el Imperio Hutt que se ubicaba en el Borde Exterior y parte del Borde Medio. Este imperio estaba cerca del Cúmulo de Tion y ocasionalmente se enfrentaban. Durante el reinado del dictador tionés Xim el Déspota desde el 25.130 ABY hasta el 25.100 ABY, los tioneses intentaron derrotar a los hutt y dominar el Cúmulo Si'Klaata. Esta campaña incluyó la devastación del mundo hutt Ko Vari en el 25.105 ABY. De todas formas, el Imperio Hutt hizo un pacto con los Nikto, los klatooinianos y los vodranos. Este nuevo ejército de esclavos fue crucial para la victoria en la Tercera Batalla de Vontor en el 25.100 ABY donde derrotaron a los Droides Guerreros de Xim. Después de la batalla, se creó el Tratado de Vontor firmado por los hutt, klatooinianos, vodranos, y niktos. Ese tratado dejó a los hutt como amos de las otras especies y del Cúmulo Si'Klaata. Xim fue asesinado en Vontor de acuerdo con la historia tionesa, pero en verdad murió como esclavo de Kossak en Evocar. Durante la Guerra Tionesa en el 24.000 ABY, la República Galáctica usó a sus agentes para crear problemas en el Imperio Hutt, que ganó su guerra contra la Honorable Unión de Desevro y Tion. Pero, esto solo empeoró las relaciones entre los hutt y los tioneses. thumb|[[Rotta el huttle]] En algún punto de la historia, el Imperio Hutt colapsó como resultado de las luchas internas entre clanes y pasó a ser conocido como el Espacio Hutt. Finalmente, las luchas terminaron porque todos pasaron a ser gobernados por el Clan de los Ancianos conocido como el Gran Consejo Hutt, que gobernó a todos los clanes sin favorecer a ninguno. Mientras los hutt se volvían cada ves más perezosos, cobardes y malvados, hubo muchas excepciones como Blotus el hutt (que se convirtió en Canciller Supremo y gobernó la República por 275 años durante el Periodo Rianitus) y Aarrba (un hutt de negocios honesto que vivió en Koros Major en el 5.000 ABY). Los hutt nunca se unieron a la República Galáctica, a la Alianza Rebelde ni a la Nueva República y mantuvieron alejado al Imperio Galáctico. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, los hutt pensaron que podrían salvarse cooperando con los yuuzhan vong. Hicieron un trato con Nom Anor, ellos le entregarían algunos de sus mundos a cambio de que los dejaran tranquilos. Pero, los yuuzhan vong planeaban traicionar a los hutt una vez cayera la Nueva República. Mientras tanto, los hutt secretamente informaban a la Nueva República de los movimientos y planes de los yuuzhan vong. Los yuuzhan vong no tardaron en descubrir la traición de los hutt. El sistema Y'Toub se rindió ante la gran flota yuuzhan vong. Los yuuzhan vong vongformizaron Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa y destruyeron toda su tecnología. A consecuencia de esto, los clanes hutt sufrieron una terrible mortandad. Muchos de los hutt huyeron a Tatooine, pero los supervivientes en Nal Hutta, como Borga Besadii Diori, trataron de persuadir a los yuuzhan vong para que los dejaran ir. Para el 26 DBY había una operación hutt bajo tierra para expulsar a los vong del planeta. Por el 130 DBY, habían recuperado su nivel de poder. Como por ejemplo la Reina Jool que dirigía la Cantina de Rik en Coruscant. Hutts importantes *Aarrba *Aruk Besadii Aora *Beldorion *Blotus *Gran Bogga *Boorka *Borga Besadii Diori *Durga Besadii Tai *Gardulla la hutt *Grappa el hutt *Grelb thumb|Vista en rayos-x del hipotético esqueleto de un hutt. *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jemba *Jiliac Desilijic Tiron *Kossak *Motta el hutt *Nem'Ro el hutt *Popara Anjiliac Diresto *Raskurro *Reina Jool *Teemo *Vago Gejalli Thokka *Vogga el hutt *Zorba Desilijic Tiure Para una lista completa de hutts pincha aquí. Entre bastidores *Como algunos otros terminos relativos a Tatooine y sus habitantes, la palabra "hutt" fue derivada del árabe por George Lucas, en este caso de la palabra '' حوت'' ḥawt, que significa "ballena". *Muchas de las fuentes nos sugieren que los hutts no tenian huesos, sin embargo un arte de estudio de La Amenaza Fantasma mostraba el esqueleto de Jabba. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Survivors'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Resurgir de la Fuerza'' *''Aprendiz de Jedi: El Rival Oscuro '' *''Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan'' *''Jedi Chef'' *''Children of the Force'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Urchins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jango Fett'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * * * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Ghost'' *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Wanderer of Worlds'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Ringers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Spare Parts'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Fair Prey'' *''La Búsqueda de Vader'' *''Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Double Cross on Ord Mantell'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Marooned'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Jedi Prince'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi'' }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' * Categoría:Especies inteligentes exóticas Categoría:Especies hermafroditas Categoría:Hutts Categoría:Especies inteligentes (H)